Fate Stay With Me
by Perfectio Ultima Cetum
Summary: Illya tried to summon a strong Servant, and she did. However, she was not prepared for the consequences of summoning this Berserker.
1. An Opening Stage

****I do not own anything that is canon. Wish I did, though****

**1 - An Opening Stage**

**Time: Two Months before the Holy Grail War**

A small girl in a white dress slowly trudged through the forest, her long white hair flowed behind her as she walked to where her grandfather said she would find the Summoning Circle. Under one arm, she carried a stone tablet. It was a long trek from the Einzbern Mansion to the place where she would summon her Servant. The harsh winter winds attacked her poorly covered body relentlessly. But the girl continued to walk, not showing the inner turmoil inside her. The turmoil was caused by one name, the name of her father and her adoptive brother.

_Emiya_

Sure it was an interesting name, but the name meant so much for the little girl. For it was the name of a man who had promised her that he would return, but never did. It was a name she loved beyond all measure. Yes, loved. She loved her father, but she hated him for not returning to her. And she was sure that if she was with her father, she would love her adoptive brother as well. Heck, she would probably love him in a non-sibling way. As soon as she saw the picture of her father in a wheelchair that her grandfather had hidden from her, she realized that everything that Grandfather had said about her father abandoning her was a lie. He did not abandon her, he just couldn't come and rescue her because he was too injured to break through the Einzbern Bounded Fields.

_There it is_

A complicated circle made of blood, staining the snow a crimson color. The girl slowed to a stop, painting slightly. She looked around and noticed the wolves prowling around the circle. She closed her eyes, and started the ritual

"Silver and Iron are the origin"

The wolves stopped their prowling and looked at the little girl

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate"

The circle began to glow with a red light, and the wolves started to growl.

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled."

An odd energy began to fill the clearing. Not noticed to the little girl, the glow from the circle began to take on more colors.

"_, I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is your sword."

More colors went into the glow of the circle, and the glow seemed to start spinning.

"In accordance to with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good in the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evils in the world of the dead."

Winds began to blow from the epicenter of the circle as the light became a kaleidoscope of color.

"Yet, thou serves with eyes clouded in chaos.

Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am she who commands those chains."

The wolves grew tired of waiting for the light show to end and slowly started to walk up to the young girl.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance _!"

One particularly brave wolf leap at the girl, who had just opened her eyes as she delivered the final line in the ritual. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the wolf went flying into a tree. And went through the tree. And several behind it.

The girl looked at her savior expecting to see some sort of bulky monster. What she did see, however, startled her. The person was tall, probably taller than her grandfather. The person was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. The person also had black combat boots which seemed to be attached to her pants. The person had their left arm wrapped tightly with a black cloth and white trimming. It was attached to her shirt by a shoulder plate with an odd skull emblem on it. The shirt also dropped into a v-neck that slightly showed off their considerable…assets. Yes, that was the kicker. The person that the girl had summoned was definitely not the Hercules of legend due to the conflicting sex. Also, the person had a huge sword strapped to her back, probably about a head taller than the weider. She had to have it strapped sideways across her back to keep it from dragging across the ground.

She straightened from her stance where she apparently punched the the wolf through all those trees. She then flipped her brown hair, smirked, and said,

"Show me your moves!"

The girl felt as if she should face slap for some reason. But she didn't because she could not move in astonishment as the person flashed around the clearing, ripping apart the ground, trees, and wolves. She never once drew her sword, content with just using her hands to break apart the clearing and all who were in it.

As soon as she finished off all of the wolves who did not run away, she turned to the girl. She tilted her head in confusion, then groaned.

"Of course I get summoned as Berserker, I certainly deserved it." The person, who was now known as Berserker, said, her hand on her face.

It was then when the girl realized something. She raised her trembling finger and yelled, "You can talk!"

Berserker looked at her. "Well, of course I can talk. It would be horrible if I couldn't."

The girl then stated, "But Berserkers are not supposed to talk! They are supposed to be crazy and like beasts!'

Berserker tilted her head. "Who's to say I'm not crazy and like a beast?"

"But… But…" The girl sputtered, trying and failing to find a flaw in the girl's logic.

Berserker sighed. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot." She then held out her hand. "Let's start this over. I am the Servant Berserker. I ask of you, are you my master?"

The girl looked at the hand, then grasped it with her own. "Yes, Servant Berserker, I, Illyasviel von Einzbern, am your master. But you can call me Illya." She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she froze, smile still on her face.

Due to the contact between Master and Servant, Illya could finally see Berserker's stats. And said stats are what made her freeze. '_I-I don't believe it'_ she thought, '_H-how are all her base stats EX rank!_

"Eh, Master?" Berserker said, confusion written across her face.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Author's Note-**

**Welcome to my first Fanfic! I hope you all liked what I have written so far and are looking forward to what is to come! The main reason I am writing this is because I have noticed in all the other fanfics in this category is everyone summons a Servant from a different anime or manga then Saber. So I decided to change that up. This character is completely different than what one would think, and I hope you all will enjoy it. Anyway, here are Berserker's current stats.**

Servant Class- Berserker

True Name- ?

Additional Titles- ?

Master- Illyasviel von Einzbern

Gender- Girl/?

Alignment- True Neutral

Birthday- ?

Place of Birth- ?

Age- ?

Likes- ?

Dislikes- ?

Talents- Killing Thing, ?

Strength- EX

Endurance- EX

Agility- EX

Mana- EX

Luck- EX

Noble Phantasms- EX

Class Skills-

Madness Enhancement: F (D)*

* When true Noble Phantasm is in play

Territory Creation: C+

Personal Skills-

Memories of Another Age: EX- A skill that allows the Servant to know who anyone is just by seeing them, depending on it's rank

Berserker can see anyone and know who they are and what they are planning due to her knowing the "Truth".

Battle Continuation- EX

Berserker can battle for as long as she wants and not sucume to any wounds in or after battle.

Noble Phantasms-

?: A+(Anti-Unit) - Berserker's sword

?: EX (Anti-?/Anti-?) - Berserker's True Noble Phantasm which allows her to absorb the energy of others.

**The ? will be revealed as we go along in the story, but for now this is all you're getting. Also, the Noble Phantasms will be expanded on as they are revealed. Ultima Out!**


	2. Preparing for the Main Stage

**I do not own anything that is canon. If I did, then you would know.**

**2 - Preparing for the Main Stage**

**2 months before the Holy Grail War**

"All of them?" An old man, nearing the end of his life, asked the little girl in front of him.

"Yes, Grandfather." Illyasviel von Einzbern, also known as Illya to few, replied. "This Berserker has all her stats at EX (Unmeasurable) and is under no effect of the Madness Enhancement skill. I can truthfully say that if Hercules was summoned and the two of them fought, I would guess that she would probably tear him apart."

"And what of her Noble Phantasm?" The head of the Einzbern family asked, in slight glee.

Illya shifted at this, then answered. "I could not tell what it does or what it effects, but I could see its name and stat." Pausing for a bit to remember, Illya then continued, "The name was Postremus, and it was also EX rank."

"Postremus, that is Latin for the last…" Juzt von Einzbern mused, then said, "Very well, we must accept this as a blessing. In a few days we will start the finishing process for preparing you for the Holy Grail. You may leave."

"Of course, Grandfather." Illya accepted the dismissal and waked away. She set a brisk pace from where she was reporting to her grandfather to her room, which was halfway across the Einzbern estate. However, she had a lot of time to muse over her situation.

_Berserker… Just who are you? You act like you know of me, yet I have never seen you before. _Illya thought, lost in thought. _Could this be your Memories of Another Age skill coming into effect? _

Indeed, the Memories of Another Age was an interesting skill. If Illya was interpreting it right, then it meant that Berserker could just look at someone and know everything about them. And if that was true, then it meant that she could tell who a servant was just by seeing them for the first time. So what was that "Truth" that Berserker apparently knew that allowed her to know everything about a person at first glance?

Eventually, Illya reached her room and opened the door, expecting a simple room with just a bed and an old computer in the corner. That would have been what she would have gotten if Berserker didn't get to it first. Now the computer looked much more advanced, and the monitor three different things pulled up on it. There was also a large flatscreen TV in front of her bed. Which Berserker was currently laying on with some sort of device in her hand. From the way she was moving around, pressing buttons on the device, and the sounds coming from the TV, Illya assumed that she was somehow playing some sort of game.

Berserker looked over at her and, raising her hand, said, "Yo!"

Illya then shut the door. She just stared at the door to her room in astonishment, then rubbed her eyes. _This has to be a joke _she thought, then opened the door again. Unfortunately for Illya's mind, the room was the same as it had been when she first opened the door, only with a few changes. Berserker had put the device down, and only some background music could be heard. She had her head propped up by her hand and was currently staring at Illya.

"You know, Master, that what you just did was terribly rude." Berserker said in a scolding tone. "When someone says hello, hey, hi, greetings, yo, aloha, hola, konnichiwa, or any other sort of greetings, you are expected to greet them back. Not stare at them for a few moments then shut the door on them."

Illya was too preoccupied in trying, and failing, to figure out how Berserker put all of this stuff in her room. "M-m-my room. H-how?"

"Oh, _that's _what you're freaking out about." Berserker said. She then shifted, so that now she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling of the side. "I just used my Territory Creation skill."

"W-what?" Illya stuttered. Her already shorted out brain tried, and once again failed, to understand what Berserker just said. Illya understood every word in the sentence, but how did a _Berserker _have the Territory Creation skill?

"Don't think about it to hard, it is just how I was in life." Berserker said, laying back down on the bed. "I would always just appear and take over a persons room or house then personalize it to my needs."

Illya blinked. Then her brain finally put it all together. She slapped her fist into the palm of her hand. "Ah! So because you would constantly take over other peoples territories, that part of your legend was processed as a Territory Creation, or Territory Thievery, skill. Am I right?"

Berserker twitched for some reason, then nodded. Illya then beamed at Berserker who twitched again. Illya noticed this, and asked, "Are you OK, Berserker?"

"Eh! I'm fine! Fine!" Berserker said a bit too hastily. Illya pouted, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"GAAAA!" Berserker screamed. Illya flinched at this, then froze as Berserker rushed towards her. Suddenly, Illya was grabbed by Berserker and pulled into a hug. "SO KAWAII~!"

"Berserker, let go of me!" Illya tried to yell, but it was muffled by Berserker's large pair of brest. Eventually, Berserker calmed down and let Illya go. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she said, "Sorry, I have a weakness too cute things."

"What sort of weakness is that?" Illya yelled, waving her hands up and down in frustration.

"The one most females have" Berserker replied in a perfect monotone. "Even Arthuria Pendragon, King of Britain, cannot withstand the power of a cute plush lion."

Illya froze when she heard Berserker say that name. The only people to have known that name were the Einzberns and her father. How did Berserker know that name? Was it the Memories of Another Age taking effect again? Wait, if she knew that…

"Berserker, do you know who will be the Servants for the upcoming war?" Illya asked. If she was right on how her skill worked, then she (Berserker) would know what the different Servants were due to her (Illya) connection with the Holy Grail.

"Lets see…" Berserker said, her hand cupping her chin. "If I remember correctly, then the Servants are: Arthuria Pendragon as Saber, Counter Guardian EMIYA as Archer, Cu Chulainn as Lancer, Medusa as Rider, Medea of Colchis as Caster, Kojirou Sasaki as False Assassin, Hassan-i-Sabbah as True Assassin, Angra Mainyu as Avenger, Gilgamesh as Gilgamesh, and me as Berserker."

Illya stared at Berserker in astonishment. "I…? Wha…? False Assassin…? True Assassin…? Avenger…? Counter Guardian Emiya…?" She said. Her astonishment was so great that she her brain was starting to fail her the third time in a hour.

"Yes. False Assassin is a Servant summoned by Caster. However, if certain events happen, The Shadow will kill False Assassin and Matou Zouken will use the body to summon True Assassin. Avenger is a Servant that I am not completely sure will show up, but if he does, it means that things will get serious quickly. And Counter Guardian EMIYA is a possible version of your brother, Shirou Emiya, who became a Counter Guardian under the semi-false assumption that Counter Guardians protect humanity from inhuman threats." Berserker said.

"Onii-chan…" Illya said, her mind focusing on the one point of her brother willingly take a fate worst than death. "Why would you do something like that."

Berserker frowned. "Wait… Something's not right here." She sat back down on the bed. "Tell me about your family."

Illya frowned at this, then begin, "Well, the Einzbern family is one of the-"

"No, no, no, no!" Berserker said, waving her hands back and forth in front of her. "I ment the Emiya side of your family! I already know everything I need to know about the Einzbern side." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "I took all the ways people could listen in away from this room, so you can speak freely."

Illya nodded and said, "Well, the only members of the Emiya family are: my younger brother Shirou that I like to call Onii-chan because he looks older than me, my father Kiritsugu, and myself."

Berserker blinked, then muttered to herself, "Well, I'm not in canon right now, but an AU. This changes things." She then addressed Illya. "From what I can remember, the Einzberns tried to make you hate your father and family. Why don't you?"

"The picture." Illya stated simply.

"The picture?" Berserker asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, a few years ago, I found a picture along with a medical record." Illya said, looking downcast. "The picture was of my father in a wheelchair, and the medical record showed all the various things that my father had been slowly experiencing. He was expected to die a year later, so I don't know if he is alive or not." Tears threatened to fall, but she was trying to prevent them. "The only person I know who is alive in my family is Onii-chan, and the Einzberns are probably going to have me kill him." The tears finally started to fall. "And I'm not sure if I'll be able to refuse them! I… I…" Illya couldn't continue and started to sob.

Berserker sat there for a moment, then moved. In one swift motion, she picked Illya up, layed down on the bed with Illya laying on her breast like a pillow, and grabbed a remote for the TV.

"OK, no more depressing stuff." Berserker said. "What you need is something to take your mind of the sadness. We are going to watch an anime."

"B-but…" Illya sniffed. It was hard to argue with Berserker. And besides, it was strangely comfortable.

"Hey, if it is not for entertainment value, then think of it as working to understand japanese. We aren't going to be watching with subtitles, after all." Berserker said, smirking.

Illya slowly justified the logic, and replied with a softly muttered, "...OK."

Berserker's smirk became a gigantic grin. "Alright! The one I think you will like best now is this one." She pushed a few buttons on the remote and a narrator started to speak. "Fairy Tail!"

* * *

><p>Illya layed next to Berserker, her head on Berserker's breast as a pellow. She hadn't forgotten about the fact that her family might force her to kill her brother, but she was over it now. Berserker and her had just finished the first arc of Fairy Tail, and Illya had to say that she now had a new respect for the japanese. They were able to construct epic stories like some of the old bards and playwrights. There were times where she had laughed hard at the things which all the main characters did. It was late at night, and Illya felt as if she would fall asleep right there. She didn't want to bother her, but it was just so comfortable!<p>

"Hey, Master?" She heard Berserker say. Slowly she dreaded the worst, which was that Berserker was going to move.

"I don't think you realized, but I cannot go into spirit form." Berserker continued. "So, if we do not want people thinking weirdly of us, I need to start calling you something other than Master."

"And?" Illya whispered sleepily.

"Would you mind," Wait, was Berserker blushing? "If I called you Imouto?"

Illya smiled. "Only if I can call you Onee-chan."

Berserker laughed. "Sure thing, Imouto, sure thing."

Illya continued to smile as she fell asleep, the first time in ten years she could sleep with the knowledge that someone that cared for her would be with her when she woke up.

**Author's Notes-**

**This one took much longer than the previous chapter, and hopefully it has much more quality than the last one as well. Anyway, here are Berserker's updated stats:**

Servant Class- Berserker

True Name- ?

Additional Titles- ?

Master- Illyasviel von Einzbern

Gender- Girl/?

Alignment- True Neutral

Birthday- ?

Place of Birth- ?

Age- ?

Likes- Cute things, ?

Dislikes- ?

Talents- Killing Thing, ?

Strength- EX

Endurance- EX

Agility- EX

Mana- EX

Luck- EX

Noble Phantasms- EX

Class Skills-

Madness Enhancement: X (D)*

* When true Noble Phantasm is in play

Personal Skills-

Territory Thievery: C+ - A skill for those who were able in life to take the territory of others and make it their own.

Berserker can only take the territory of those she is allied with, and only for her personal needs.

Memories of Another Age: EX- A skill that allows the Servant to know who anyone is just by seeing them, depending on it's rank

Berserker can see anyone and know who they are and what they are planning due to her knowing the "Truth".

Battle Continuation: EX

Berserker can battle for as long as she wants and not sucume to any wounds in or after battle.

Noble Phantasms-

?: A+(Anti-Unit) - Berserker's sword

Postremus: EX (Anti-?/Anti-?) - Berserker's True Noble Phantasm which allows her to absorb the energy of others.

**As I have said before, as more things about Berserker are revealed, her stats will update to go along with them. Also, I might start having omakes about Illya and Berserker watching different anime and reacting. Please read and review. Ultima out!**


	3. Entering the Main Stage

**I do not own ANYTHING. If I did, than there would be many more official crossovers**

**3 - Entering the Main Stage**

**One week before the Holy Grail War**

"We're here!" Illya yelled in glee, getting of the plane. She was dressed in her favorite purple coat and her purple hat as well. When she had first put the hat on in front of Berserker, Illya had been victim to a another one of Berserker's suffocating hugs. Really, Berserker probably did it because she liked people squirming in her bountiful bosom. That was another thing Illya found out about Berserker that was slightly creepy. She liked it when people groped her and things of the sort. She was some sort of sexual masochist!

"Yes, Imouto, we could tell when I landed the plane." Berserker said, exiting the plane as well. She was dressed completely different than Illya. She was wearing a leather jacket and some tan cargo pants. She also had the material wreathed around her arm protruding up from the collar of her jacket and wrapped around her neck as some sort of scarf. Thanks to Berserker's teachings (i.e. watching multiple animes and other sorts of films), Illya recognized her outfit as an aviator cosplay. For some reason, Berserker "borrowed" a private plane and decided to fly them to Fuyuki. Somehow, Berserker knew how to fly a state-of-the-art plane and they did not encounter turbulence at all.

Illya's two maids, Leysritt and Sella, exited after Berserker. Because they were both Illya's maids, they had also gotten to know Berserker well. As well as finding out some things that Illya did not know about them. For one thing, it turned out that Leysritt had a thing for Mahou Shoujos. That, in itself, was surprising from the near-emotionless maid. Sella, at first, thought the whole "anime thing" was a waste of time. Then she saw Dragon Ball Z. She watched it in horrid fascination at the amount of power that the characters weilded. After that, Berserker played Shonen animes whenever Sella was around. They freaked her out more than anything. Yet, she couldn't help but watch them. It cracked Berserker up on more than one occasion.

"Now that we're here, we probably should split up." Illya said, looking less like her apparent age and more like her real age. "Sella and Leysritt, you two go to the castle and clean everything up. Put all cameras, listening devices, and weapons in my room for later. Berserker and I will go and register at the church."

"And afterwards?" Berserker asked. Illya turned to her to explain that they were going to scout out the town and froze. Somehow, Berserker had changed from her aviator's outfit into a black suit and pants. It looked oddly familiar to Illya, but a more pressing matter was at hand.

"Berserker, how did you change so quickly?" Illya asked, her head starting to hurt again. Whenever Berserker did something just purely ridiculous, her head began to hurt. It was something you would expect a character to do in an anime, not real life!

"I just stopped time to change into something more suitable. Nothing much." Berserker said. Her tone was as if she had done something normal like she took off a glove or something. However, the rest of Team Illya (or Berserker, depending on who you're asking) was staring at Berserker like she had just said something that was completely impossible to do. Which is exactly what she had just said.

"A-anyway," Illya said, deciding to ignore the fact that Berserker could stop time at will of her hand for the sake of her steadily degrading sanity. "We are going to explore the town, map it out, and see if we can find out where the other Masters are holding up."

"Ah, sightseeing, studying, and stalking. The three S's you should do when you are in a place you do not know and you think enemies are around every corner." Berserker said, an approving smile on her face. However, it changed into something that screamed that there was danger approaching. "Or, are we going to try and find your brother, who is somewhere in this city?"

"W-what are you implying?" Illya asked, a light blush on her cheek. She hoped that Berserker was not saying what she thought she was saying.

"Nothing at all!" Berserker said a little too cheerfully. "Now, take me to that church!"

* * *

><p>"[<em>Take me to church!<em>]

[_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies!_]

[_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife!_]

[_Offer me that deathless death!_]

[_Good God, let me give you my life!_]

[_Take me to church!_]"

Kirei Kotomine couldn't help but agree with the song that the Servant was singing. It was a basic description of how the church worked. Well, some of the more extreme, but that is not important.

"I am sorry for my Servant's rude behavior." The Master of the sane Berserker (Kirei was surprised when he found out the class of the Servant, but he hid it. Mostly), Illyasviel von Einzbern, apologized. However, it was muffled due to a recent facepalm.

"It's fine." Kirei said, smiling a little. "It is actually a pretty accurate song for some of the members of my Church."

The Einzbern Master picked her face about of her hand and was about to respond when Berserker stopped singing and stiffened. She then relaxed and muttered, "Wow, so that's what Goldy's Gate of Babylon feels like. I like."

She stood up and turned to her Master. "Master, we need to leave."

Illyasviel looked confused. "Why?"

"Another Servant wishes to speak to Kotomine. And considering he is the King of Heroes, I would suggest we leave to avoid an unnecessary battle."

The Einzbern Master was still confused, but nodded. As they left, Kirei stared at them in barely concealed surprise. How was Berserker able to sense Gilgamesh? This Servant of Madness was breaking all of the rules that were made for the class.

He was brought out of his musings by the laughter of Gilgamesh. He turned to see the King of Heroes nearly doubled over because he was laughing so hard.

"I-I can't believe it!" Gilgamesh got out. "He got turned into a girl! Him! And he seems to be insane too! Ha!"

Kirei could only raise an eyebrow at this odd behavior. But why was Gilgamesh calling Berserker a guy?

* * *

><p><strong>Later - 9:00 PM<strong>

"Onee-chan, why are we here again?" Illya asked in irritation. They had walked past this temple 5 different times. And each time, Berserker had stopped and stared up the steps for a few minutes, then continued on walking.

"There is a Servant here." Berserker said. It was so simply stated that Illya didn't realize the context of the sentence for a few seconds, then realized it.

"Wait, What?" Illya shouted in horror. If there was a Servant at the temple, that could be disastrous for all. The temple was situated over a leyline, and if the Servant was a Caster, then they could drain the city of all energy to bring the Greater Grail out from under the shrine. And that would kill everyone in the city.

"No, two Servants. Caster and Assassin." Berserker continued. She then turned to Illya and said, "Should we fight them, Imouto?"

Illya didn't even hesitate with her answer. "Yes. Let's go, Onee-chan."

Berserker nodded, and the two of them started up the stairs. However, nearly two-thirds of the way up, Berserker stopped and stared at the gate, as if daring something to happen.

"Onee-chan?" Illya asked. Through their connection, Illya could feel Berserker becoming more serious. It worried her.

"This isn't good." Berserker murmured. "Is she forcing Assassin to not block us?" Berserker shook her head and continued up the steps. Illya hurried after her in confusion.

They reached the top of the stairs and continued to walk towards the shrine. And that is when fate decided to make Berserker's life a little more complicated.

"Well, well, well. Another offering for my new Master has come to our abode." An oddly melodious voice spoke up. Both Illya and Berserker flinched as a surge of notrightunnatural energy surged behind them. The both turned as one towards the gate, which was now blocked with some sort of barrier that consisted of a bunch of two-dimensional diamonds. However, on top of the gate lay a man with his head propped up on his hand. He had incredibly pale skin which was shown off with his skintight white bodysuit. Said bodysuit had diamond shaped cutouts across the legs and the chest. He had straight white hair that covered his left eye. He had black eye shadow and white lipstick. All in all, he looked like some sort of striper.

Berserker paled. "No way, you're Assassin?"

Assassin slowly stood up. "So, you know me?" Suddenly, his figure was obstructed with the same two-dimensional diamonds. "I'm honored." The voice came from behind them. Again, they turned as one to the source of the notrightunnatural power. Assassin was standing a few feet away from them with his arms spread out wide. However, Illya was interested in a different thing than the flamboyant Assassin.

"Berserker, who is this?" Illya said, hoping beyond hope that Assassin wasn't some sort of crazy teleporting striper.

Berserker's hand slowly went for the hilt of her sword. "That is someone who I never wanted to face. He is a teleporting, crazy swordsman who had the sword of a demon king shoved inside him that is taller than him. He has a terrifyingly long tongue and can do a dance that will cause untold chaos and destruction when done around an unconscious maden. This is the Demon Lord, Ghirahim."

Illya's brain was having a rough time with working the longer she stayed around Berserker. The reason why her brain was having a hard time working this time was that Assassin, now revealed to be the Demon Lord Ghirahim was standing right in front of them. He would teleport from one place to the other, swinging a sword back and forth, sometimes dancing, and sticking his ohgodhowisitthatlong tongue out and wiggling it around like it was alive. He looked absolutely terrifying to a girl any age. She heard something mechanical coming from Berserker and turned to her. Illya saw that the sheath for the sword open up instead of Berserker drawing it. And then Berserker said something that was engraved into Illya's dangerously unstable mind.

"Let Chaos reign, and let Power be gained! Let Terror surge, and Conquest begin! I, one who has become one with Chaos, swear to protect the ways of Man! Never will I leave my duties willingly, only when I am forced! I am an Incarnation of Yin, sworn to protect all! Now swing, EXITIUM!" And with that, Berserker swung her now-glowing sword, launching a sword beam at Assassin.

The Demon Lord's eyes widened, and he teleported out of the way of the blast that was ruining the space he was once in. He smirked and said, "Excellent! Let us see what you are truly made off!"

The Incarnation of Yin brandished her weapon, grinning. "Yes, lets."

And with that, the two Servants charged at each other, both grinning in the face of battle.

**Author's Notes-**

**Annnnnd cut! This chapter was incredibly hard to make, with all the rewritings and all. I was, at first, not even going to have any other Servants be from other shows and games, then I thought about it. What good is a Fate series mass crossover fic without various Servants that you pull out of AUs and Canon to duke it out? Anyway, I originally was only going to have Berserker fight Canon!False Assassin, then summon Canon!Berserker. Yes, I was planning on giving Berserker Berserker. And maybe Bersercar, but that is a different matter altogether. Now we have the Demon Lord vs. Incarnation of Yin. I'll let you all interpret Berserker's title however you like. Anyway, here are Berserker's stats.**

Servant Class- Berserker

True Name- ?

Additional Titles- Incarnation of Yin

Master- Illyasviel von Einzbern

Gender- Girl/?

Alignment- True Neutral

Birthday- ?

Place of Birth- ?

Age- ?

Likes- Cute things, ?

Dislikes- ?

Talents- Killing Thing, ?

Strength- EX

Endurance- EX

Agility- EX

Mana- EX

Luck- EX

Noble Phantasms- EX

Class Skills-

Madness Enhancement: X (D)*

* When true Noble Phantasm is in play

Personal Skills-

Territory Thievery: C+ - A skill for those who were able in life to take the territory of others and make it their own.

Berserker can only take the territory of those she is allied with, and only for her personal needs.

Memories of Another Age: EX- A skill that allows the Servant to know who anyone is just by seeing them, depending on it's rank

Berserker can see anyone and know who they are and what they are planning due to her knowing the "Truth".

Battle Continuation: EX

Berserker can battle for as long as she wants and not sucume to any wounds in or after battle.

Noble Phantasms-

EXITIUM- The Edge of Ruin: A+(Anti-Unit) - Berserker's sword. It can only be unleashed when swearing to protect all and never willingly leave your duties. That oath is bound to your life, so the wielder can never willingly stop his/her duties or else she/he dies. It also can only be wielded by an Incarnation of Yin, and only other Incarnations can chose who is to become Incarnations.

Postremus: EX (Anti-?/Anti-?) - Berserker's True Noble Phantasm which allows her to absorb the energy of others.

**And there you have it! More information about being an Incarnation of Yin will in the next, and the battle between Assassin and Berserker will continue! And Illya's mind will be damaged more and more until something breaks. I will do something for all those who guess correctly about who Assassin's Master is and what will happen to Illya. Ultima Out!**

**EDIT: Due to a PM I got, I realized that the members of Kirei's Church of Bad Guys (KCBG) were horribly OOC. So I rewrote the scene. Now Kirei actually enjoys the song and Gilgamesh actually knows Berserker! But why is he calling her a guy? That will be revealed later. Ultima Truly Out!**


	4. Demon Lord VS Incarnation of Yin

****I do not own anything except my own ideas. Wish I could make those canon.****

****4 - Demon Lord VS Incarnation of Yin****

****Time: One Week until the start of the Holy Grail War****

****Music: Lord Ghirahim Battle 2****

Illya had backed up to the blocked gate as she stared in amazement at the two Servants fighting each other. Assassin had cast of his cape and his arms and part of his face were covered in a odd black substance. His face had lost that teasing look and was now focused on Berserker. Berserker, however, had a wild look in her eyes and was grinning like a maniac. Illya guessed that she probably enjoyed battle a little too much.

The battle was going nowhere. Berserker's sword was blocked either by Assassin's arms or sword, and he would teleport out of danger if he needed to. Assassin would manage to hit Berserker, but she had some sort of healing factor.

Assassin jumped back from a recent exchange of blows, and tched. "You have absolutely no skill, yet your pure strength makes up for it. What sort of swordsman would actually be like that?" He asked in slight annoyance and astonishment.

Berserker returned to her base stance, standing slightly sideways with the tip of her sword pointing to the ground to her left. The handle was to the right of her face, having her mouth covered by the blade. "I do not take pride in my sword. I never have and probably never will. My sword is only a means of destruction." As she was talking, the four symbols on her sword began to glow. "Even if I wanted to know the ways of the sword, it would not be possible because I will never get a true teacher."

"And yet, you call your weapon yours." Assassin pointed out. "That is," He licked his lips with his terrifyingly long tongue. Illya shuddered. "Quite intriguing."

"Stop scaring my Imouto!" Berserker yelled as she swung her sword. "EXITIUM!" The dark red light of the attack blasted forward at Assassin. He grinned and teleported out of the way. However, Berserker launched another sword beam ("EXITIUM!") at a random spot where Assassin appeared. His eyes widened, then he put his arms in front of him. The beam slammed into his arms, throwing Assassin back with a cry. He hit one of the barriers that he had put up and stayed there for a few seconds before falling back down to the ground face first. Unfortunately for the people who wanted to see Assassin faceplant, he teleported right before he hit the ground and appeared again perfectly fine if nothing had happened. However, he looked disturbed at what Berserker had just done.

"How did you know where I was going to be?" Assassin asked. Berserker stood with her blade to her side, stabbed into the ground.

"You're predictable. You always gesture when and where you are going to teleport." She said.

Assassin's eyes widened. "I trained to make myself as unpredictable as possible!"

Berserker ripped EXITIUM from the ground and pointed it at Assassin. "Exactly, you trained. And when you train, you begin to use patterns. That is why those who have near to no training and surprising talent are so unpredictable." She set the sword on her shoulder, somehow having the sword not cutting into her skin. "I taught myself how to read people's battling style and the weaknesses of different styles. Your style relies on freaking out the opponent and being unpredictable." She shifted into her base stance. "I wonder, how would you fare against someone using the same style?" And with that, Berserker disappeared in a flurry of two-dimensional diamonds.

Assassin's eyes widened even more, then he ducked underneath a swing from Berserker's sword. He twisted to slash Berserker, but she had already teleported. Then, Assassin teleported. Berserker appeared swinging her sword, then blinked as she saw that Assassin was not there. Her eyes widened as she jumped away from the knifes that Assassin shot at her from somewhere. He then appeared, a scowl on his face.

"You are not someone to be trifled with." Assassin said, with black and white diamonds forming around him. "You, somehow, were able to copy my abilities, which were a gift from my original master." He spread his hands out, more diamonds forming. "Now, you will face my true power!" There was an explosion of power, a geyser of black and white diamonds exploding from underneath the Demon Lord. "Body of Sword!" Assassin yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the flurry of diamonds. When the diamonds finally petered out, a new Assassin stood before them.

His skin was now a reflective black that gleamed in the moonlight. He also had odd white diamond designs over his skin, all leading to a diamond right on his chest that screamed weak point. His eyes were now pure white, and his hair looked somewhat like a tip of ice cream. It was a terrifying image.

Assassin laughed. "You see! This is the true power of my original master! This power makes me invincible!"

"And yet, you still lost to Link." Berserker said, back in her base stance. "You still failed to defeat the only person who would defeat your master Demise."

Assassin twitched. "Shut up…"

"And, In the end, Demise took from you the source of your power, which was his sword, and killed you by doing so." Berserker continued.

Assassin twitched again. "Shut up."

"I cannot believe that after death you would still be so loyal to the demon that killed you." She finished, oblivious to Assassin's growing rage.

"SHUT UP!" Assassin yelled as he charged towards Berserker. He had summoned a huge sword that was nearly as big as EXITIUM, but not large enough. The two blades crashed against each other, sparks flying. Then, Assassin's huge blade exploded with a blast of darkness, knocking Berserker back. Assassin roared as he charged towards Berserker, two of the blades in his hand.

Berserker then did something that made Illya's brain hurt even more. She cried out "Dodge Roll!" and dived at Assassin. She slipped between his blades and rolled behind him. She then turned around and slashed at Assassin's back. The sword didn't cut him, but it sent him flying. He once more hit the barrier that he had set up. Only this time, when he fell, he did land on his face.

Assassin slowly picked himself up and growled. "You… Will pay!" He charged again, another blade in his hand. Berserker smirked and sidestepped his attack. She then launched another beam slash at Assassin, sending him back to the wall. Assassin laid there for a few moments, then struggled to get up.

"EXITIUM's edge causes catastrophe to all those who are touched by it. It does not matter if you have an impenetrable defence, it just harms the opponent as it would when cut by it. You have no hope. However, I do have one last question." Berserker said, slowly raising her blade skyward.

"W-what?" Assassin sputtered out, confusion written across his slightly metallic features.

"Die." Berserker stated. The then went to bring her now glowing sword down. "EXITI-"

A foot encased in dark energy shot out from the sky, hitting Berserker right in the chest. She gasped in pain as the figure kicked off of her and landed a few inches away. The figure then reached back his right fist, as if for a punch. There was a gleam of golden light, before it was enveloped in the same dark energy that covered his foot earlier. With a cry, the figure then punched Berserker, sending her flying into the blocked gate, sword still in her hand.

Illya rushed over to where Berserker lay, slumped against the energy blocking the gate. "Onee-Chan!" She yelled in horror as she saw blood dripping from her older sister figure. Berserker looked up with a look of horror. "No… You can't be Caster."

"You let your emotions run wild, Assassin." The revealed Caster said to Assassin, ignoring the two females. "That was clearly a taunt for you to get angry. You must have the power to resist such words."

"Of course, Master." Assassin said, getting on one knee and bowing to Caster like a knight.

"Imouto, on the count of three, we are getting out of here." Berserker said, having sheathed her blade and was undoing some of the wrapping on her palm.

"What?" Illya asked.

"THREE!" Berserker shouted, slamming her palm into the blocked gate. There was an odd noise similar to that of a vacuum, but more ominous. The diamonds that made up the barrier were sucked into Berserker's palm. She then grabbed Illya and jumped out of the shrine. Illya stared at the retreating figures of the two Servants. "Onee-chan, who was Caster?" She asked as they continued to leap from building to building.

"The strongest person who can use magic, and blessed by the gods with a source of unlimited strength. He is the result of a curse placed on one man, constantly appearing to destroy a kingdom. He is able to withstand a sword stabbing him in the heart, that grows more powerful the more sins you make no less, with pure power of will alone. He is able to raise the dead and curse different lands so that the worst thing that could happen does. That was the King of Evil, Ganondorf." Berserker said, her face completely serious. "That is one person I do not want to fight unless I have some sort of back-up. Namely, Saber with her Excalablasts."

Illya had learned a few things about Saber from Berserker during the two month wait for the Holy Grail War to start. Apparently, Saber was actually the real King Arthur instead of a copy like most of the other Servants, and couldn't go into a spirit form because of that. When Illya had asked if there was any connection between Saber's and Berserker's inability to go into spirit form, Berserker said that she was not sure if she was actually dead or not and that she was very confused on the matter because she remembered having her heart ripped out of her chest. Illya found the image of that disturbing, but found it even more disturbing when Berserker ripped her heart out of her chest to check if it would actually kill her. After that, Illya made sure to try and not bring up Berserker's death.

"Right now, we're heading back to base." Berserker continued, bringing Illya out of her musings. "We need to figure out a plan to deal with these new variables, and to plan for upcoming variables. This is somehow going to be a mass Crossover of sorts, so we need to plan for the worst."

Illya just nodded. She had goten used to Berserker saying odd things like AU, Crossover, and Canon. She had figured out that Canon ment something that was original, something that was copyrighted. But she didn't know what AU or Crossover ment yet. Or why she said the things about her everyday life.

"Anyway, where is the castle?" Berserker asked innocently. Illya blinked and looked around, only to see nothing recognizable.

"We're lost, aren't we." Illya said, accepting her fate.

"Yep." Berserker said, also accepting her fate.

* * *

><p>Later - 12:27 AM<p>

"Finally!" Berserker and Illya shouted, having found the the Einzbern Castle. They had been going around town to try and figure out where they were for the past few hours. Eventually, they had to ask for directions from a local. Well, Berserker did. Then the guy groped her. After dumping the unconscious form of the guy into an alley, they went to a new person. This time it was a girl. Who also groped Berserker. They stopped asking for directions and tried to find it on there own. Berserker started to complain about mages and their unwillingness to use technology. When Illya probed about that, she got a rant about the uses of modern and future technology as well as "Merlen always used some sort of tech with his magic for crazy bullcrap." Illya was sure that Berserker didn't mean the Merlen, but probably someone else named after the magician.

Eventually, they had found the forest that the Einzbern Castle was in, but then they had to search the forest for the castle. That took about another hour trying to find the road that led to the castle, and they accidently followed it out of the forest, then went the other way to the castle. Needless to say, it was something that both Illya and Berserker did not want a repeat of.

"We are getting phones at the first opportunity, and then teaching your maids and you how to use them effectively." Berserker said, clearly irritated. However, Illya agreed with the statement. After Berserker's 'teachings', She now understood how useful technology was. Really, it was a wonder that no other magus had used technology that much yet. The only person who had was her father.

And he killed many people doing it.

His usage of modern weaponry and the tendency for magus to underestimate him was a deadly combination. She still was surprised that no one had taken his mantle of being the "Mage Killer". Surely someone would have realized that technology was useful, not something to be avoided by the plague.

"Imouto?" Berserker asked, snapping Illya out of her thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh! What is it, Onee-chan?" Illya said, mentally slapping herself for ignoring Berserker. She was such a fount of knowledge, and let things slip that could be very informative.

"You were spacing out there. I was just asking what show you wanted to watch." Berserker said. Illya thought about it. Sure, it was late, but they had to watch something before they went to sleep. Besides, she needed to take her mind of Assassin and his tongue. But how? She could watch some sort of Magical Girl anime to forget about his creepiness or…

Illya's perverted grin and light blush lit up the area around the Master and Servant. "Ecchi."

Berserker's face gained a similar grin, but did not have any sort of blush. "Ecchi it is." And with that, the two perverts walked into the house.

The night was peaceful for fifteen more minuts, then a skreem peairced through the air

"W-what is this!"

"Sella, relax!"

"H-how can I relax when th-Ah! Leysritt!"

"What."

"W-why are you do-Ah! S-stop!"

"Wh-Ah."

"This is fun!"

"Party!"

"WHY!"

****Author's Notes-****

****Well, that was fun to write. Surprising how you dread a scene at first, then it becomes more enjoyable as you continue to write. Anyway, the identity of Caster has been revealed! Cannot wait to see your reactions! And it seems that the only Servant that fits her class so far is Saber. Not sure if I want to replace Lancer yet. Anyway, here are Berserker's Stats:****

**Servant Class- Berserker**

**True Name- ?**

**Additional Titles- Incarnation of Yin**

**Master- Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Gender- Girl/?**

**Alignment- True Neutral**

**Birthday- ?**

**Place of Birth- ?**

**Age- ?**

**Likes- Cute things, ?**

**Dislikes- ?**

**Talents- Killing Thing, ?**

**Strength- EX**

**Endurance- EX**

**Agility- EX**

**Mana- EX**

**Luck- EX**

**Noble Phantasms- EX**

**Class Skills-**

**Madness Enhancement: X (D)***

*** When true Noble Phantasm is in play**

**Personal Skills-**

**Territory Thievery: C+ - A skill for those who were able in life to take the territory of others and make it their own.**

**Berserker can only take the territory of those she is allied with, and only for her personal needs.**

**Memories of Another Age: EX- A skill that allows the Servant to know who anyone is just by seeing them, depending on it's rank**

**Berserker can see anyone and know who they are and what they are planning due to her knowing the "Truth".**

**Battle Continuation: EX**

**Berserker can battle for as long as she wants and not sucume to any wounds in or after battle.**

**Noble Phantasms-**

**EXITIUM- The Edge of Ruin: A+(Anti-Unit) - Berserker's sword. It can only be unleashed when swearing to protect all and never willingly leave your duties. That oath is bound to your life, so the wielder can never willingly stop his/her duties or else she/he dies. It also can only be wielded by an Incarnation of Yin, and only other Incarnations can chose who is to become Incarnations.**

**Postremus: EX (Anti-?/Anti-?) - Berserker's True Noble Phantasm which allows her to absorb the energy of others. All energy that is absorbed by Postremus can be used by Berserker herself. However, some energy can only be absorbed directly. **

****Yep, more of Berserker is revealed. Sooner or later, her real name will be revealed. Also, after they are dead, Assassin and Caster's stats will be revealed. But you know Assassin's and you can probably guess Caster's. Oh, I should probably say this. Berserker can be defeated by any Servant!****

****Next Chapter: Team Illya/Berserker gains phones to keep in contact, Brother meets Sister, and the Berserker vs Saber fight?****


	5. Boy Meets Girls

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the misspelling near the end of the last chapter. Due to me not going over the chapter as well as I should have, I missed the errors. I would also like apologize for having the previous chapter bolded. As well as haveing this lat-**

**Berserker: Stop the apologizing and get to the story already!**

**...How did you get here?**

**Berserker: I go wherever I want, whenever I want!**

**Your Territory Thevery is blocked here. Do the disclaimer.**

**Berserker: I don't wanna.**

******, do the disclaimer.**

**Berserker: Perfecto Ultima Cantium does not own any sort of Canon in any way, shape, or form. However, he owns the story and myself in mind, body, and soul. (Blinks) Hey!**

**On with the story!**

**5 - Boy Meets Girls**

**Time: WAR STARTS NOW!**

_._

To say that Emiya Shirou was having a bad day would be an understatement. He had another one of his dreams about swords, then was woken up by his kohai Matou Sakura. Who got angry at him (well, as angry as a sweet little kohai like her could get, anyway) for once more sleeping in his shed. Later, during breakfast, he made a comment that had both his older sister figure, Fujimura Taiga, and his kohai to both nearly choke on their food. He still was not sure why they got so worked up with him agreeing that Sakura would be a good wife.

Then, when he got to school, he had to put up with Tohsaka Rin trying to thank him properly for helping her a few nights ago. That is when he found out that the model student and probably the smartest girl in Fuyuki was a Tsundere. After the major denial that Tohsaka had to get out that she wasn't a Tsundere, she told him to not stay out after dark. After that confusion, he met up with his friend Ryuudou Issei who asked him if he liked girls. After a few moments of more confusion, he realized that the monk-in-training was warning him about Tohsaka. Later, he had his old sub-captain of the archery team ask him to clean up where the team had practiced.

And then he was stabbed in the heart by a guy in blue tights.

Sure, Shirou survived it, but he still was stabbed in the heart. And now he was walking home, looking like he was not a dead man walking. He had figured out how to do that years ago.

Once again, he scratched his chest where the wound was previously. He had checked, and saw a starburst scar on his chest. There was probably one on his back as well, because he had felt the guy in blue tights' spear exit. Don't ask how.

Suddenly, Shirou felt something slam into him and wrap it's arms around his waist. He flinched, went to search for a weap-

"Onii-chan!"

Well, so much for that. He turned to see a small girl around ten to twelve years old looking up at him with her arms wrapped around him in a hug. Her red eyes wide with pure adorableness. Heck, her outfit was radiating pure adorableness. The purple hat, the coat, the boots…

Shirou decided to ignore the moe radiating from the little girl hugging him and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

Immediately, the effect on the girl was apparent. The smile on the girl's face faltered, her expression turning from one of great happiness to one of disbelief and sadness. That did not, however, change the pure amount of moe being expelled from the girl.

"You… Don't know me?"

Tears welled up in girl's eyes. The type of Moe changed from happy moe to sad moe. Shirou suddenly had the urge to buy the girl a pony and play with her until she fell asleep and then tuck her into bed and reading her a story…

The moe was affecting him. Really affecting him. Was this some sort of influencing magecraft?

"Ahh… No, sorry." Shirou replied. "But I would like to."

The girl immediately brightened up. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern! But you can call me Illya. I am searching for my brother. But I don't know his name, only his appearance. He looks a lot like you!"

Shirou blinked. He was about to respond that he was the only person in the city that looked like him when he was interrupted.

"There you are, Imouto!" A new voice yelled out. Shirou turned to see someone blur past him. That person picked up Illya, spun her around, and pulled the little girl's face in her bountiful bosom. "Do you know how worried I was when you rushed off like that? Seriously, you could have been picked up by some creep and I would had to have rescued you!"

Illya was unable to answer due to her voice being muffled by the older girl's bust. She was struggling to get out, but the little girl was not able to. The older girl suddenly realized that there was someone else there then the two of them. "Oh, I'm sorry for anything that my Imouto did to upset you. You look really like her brother."

Shirou blinked. He did not respond immediately to her due to watching the younger girl trying and failing to get out of the older girl's chest. "Uh, it's fine." He eventually said. "My name is Shirou Emiya."

"You may call me Berserker." The older girl said. Illya continued to try and escape, but was slowly getting slower. "I'm Illya's older sister and Servant."

"Her servant?" Shirou said, still watching Illya. How would someone so young already have a servant to do everything for her?

"Servant, with a capital S." Berserker said. Illya finally went limp, and Berserker let her out of the devious trap. The poor little girl was unconscious, and Berserker was able to somehow get her on to her back without turning away from Shirou. "Anyway, we are looking for her brother, who is said to live in this city. Plus, our family has buisness here, so we decide to come over here to settle it as well as look for her brother."

Shirou nodded. It made sense, taking out two goals at once. Or, like that one saying went, taking out two birds with one stone. "So, you're basically her supervisor."

Berserker nodded. "Yep, I'm here to look after my Imouto. However, it does not help that she is always running off to find her brother. This is the second time today that I had to do this to her."

Shirou blinked. "You have done this before?" '_Shouldn't a servant do what their master wanted?' _He thought.

"Capital S and a capital M for Master." Berserker said, then continued like it was not strange that she could read minds. "Yes, I have. Anyway, I need to leave before she wakes up and tries to lecture me in public. I do have one thing I need to tell you."

"What?" Shirou asked in confusion.

"Your dream is beautiful, but it will destroy you." She said, her eyes gaining a steel that Shirou had never seen before. "You must find those who will make your life worth living. Those who will save you." With that, Berserker turned around and left.

Shirou stood there, stunned in both confusion and worry. How did the girl know about his dream? Where the two of them Mages?

Shirou shook his head and continued on. He could worry about that later, right now he had to work.

* * *

><p><em>She slowly opened her eyes. She squinted against the light, and looked around. She was in a simple room. She moved to sit up, then groaned in pain. She lifted up the covers on the futon she was laying on to see that all she was wearing were bandages and an odd black cloth with white trimming wrapped tightly around her left arm.<em>

_She wondered how she got all the wounds that the bandages were covering, only to grip her head in pain. _

_The door opened, and the girl looked up. Standing in the doorway was a silver haired man, about a few years older than her apparent age. He was wearing a white button shirt tucked into black pants. His red eyes showed warmth and compassion._

"_I see you are awake." The man said. He smiled kindly. "You were pretty beat up when we found you."_

"_We?" The girl asked._

"_Yes, we." A new voice said. The man turned around and took a step back. A new woman showed up in the doorway. Her long, violet hair flowing back behind her. Her eyes were actually shut, and somehow the girl guessed she could see even without her eyes._

"_I'm Miya Asama. And I welcome you to my home." The woman, Miya, said. She continued to smile. _

"_And I'm Kagari." The man said, now identified as Kagari._

_The girl opened her mouth to return the courtesy, then stopped. Her brow scrunched up in concentration and confusion. "I would like to tell you my name," The girl said. "But I don't know mine."_

_The girl's two hosts showed surprise. Miya's eyes opened and her smile faltered. Kagari was a little more vocal._

"_What!" The silver-haired man exclaimed. His entire body language showed shock. "Can you remember anything else?"_

_The girl paused to think about it. Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her head. The pain was was so great, the girl fainted almost immediately_

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Berserker looked at Illya's softly smiling face as she slept and wondered if she should let things change. This is an Alternate Universe, after all.

'_No, I need to keep the things the same as much as possible. That way, I will know exactly how to react to the things coming up. I've already changed enough already.' _She thought. Besides, if she was going to do this right, she needed to keep everything the same till the end than she could take out all of the other Servants and the Grail with one go. She could save all of them.

'_Things are already different, though. Both Ganondorf and Ghirahim have been summoned, and unless I want to unleash Postremus, I cannot fight them without backup.' _The pessimistic side of Berserker spoke up. Her hand went over to her left arm and gripped it. She could feel the boney, metallic segments that made up her ultimate Noble Phantasm. If it weren't for the arm, she would have lost her life a long time ago. She just wished that it had never went out of control.

_-peopleslowlydieingastheskyrentitselfapart-_

Berserker's grip tightened around her arm as the memory of that day hit her. The day that she lost it. The day where she killed all the inhabitants of the world. The day when she began not to care of others.

'_Stop. I'm not him anymore. I am not Valor Vasondra.' _Her grip slowly relaxed, her anger fading. However, her train of thought did not go to happier thoughts.

"Izanagi, Kagari…" Berserker muttered. "How am I supposed to keep sane without you two?"

The image of her two companions flashed through her mind. A dark-skinned boy with black, curly hair and a silver-haired man, eyes full of warmth and compassion.

She shook her head. She had her job to do, and as an Incarnation of Yin she was not allowed to leave it. She then reached down and gently stroked Illya's cheek.

"Besides, I have you." She murmured. "My beloved Imouto. We both needed each other, so you took me right before I died. And I have somehow…" Berserker trailed off there. She stared at her Master for a few more moments, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will change your fate. I will let you live a happy life with your family." Berserker smiled. "I wish that this would be the end of my path, but it is not. Live on, my Master."

A surge of power flashed through Fuyuki. For those of them who knew what it meant, they could tell that it was the final Servant being summoned. Berserker's smile turned from one full of caring to one that terrified all who saw it. "Now time for some fun." She said as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later<strong>

Saber, who had been known as Arthur Pendragon, who was actually named Arturia Pendragon, was reasonably annoyed. Her Master, who was the son of the man she loathed, was a self-sacrificing idiot who seemed to have almost no desire in life other than to help people. Sure, that is a noble goal and all. But when you are willing to take a spear just for someone who you had just met, that is pushing it a bit.

Saber's Master was now speaking to Archer's Master, with her Servant in spirit form to heal from the injury that Saber had dealt to him. They had just crossed a bridge when she appeared.

It started with the clapping. The noise was coming from the bridge that they had just crossed. Saber turned around to see a girl around her Master's age on the bridge. She had long, brown hair and was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a skull shown proudly on it. Her left arm was wrapped in some odd black cloth with white trimming. She had black sweatpants on as well. All in all, you wouldn't be able to tell that this girl was anything unusual except for the huge sword on her back. However, the words the girl spoke next were what got Saber's attention.

"Welcome back, Arturia Pendragon." The girl said, still clapping. Saber froze. She stared at the odd girl in horror as she continued to speak. "I am the Servant of the Einzbern Heir, Berserker."

Saber blinked. "How are you sane?" The King of Knights asked in confusion. She did, however, bring forth Excalibur and get into her ready stance. Berserker smurked and gripped the hilt of her sword. There was an odd, mechanical noise as she wiped the blade from behind her.

"My Noble Phantasm." The Incarnation of Yin answered. Then smiled sweetly. "Oh, and don't worry about your Identity being revealed. I put all those observing under an illusion. They won't be getting out of it for a while."

Saber immediately turned around to see her Master staring off into space, his eyes vacant and drooling. Archer's Master was in the same state. She turned around with a new sense of cation. This Berserker was able to take away the madness from the Madness Enhancement and could cause illusions. This was not good. Wait, how did she know if-

"You don't." Berserker said with slight glee. "I put it on them ever since you left the church."

Saber paled. That long ago? How did she not notice? How did-

A clash of steel on steel. Saber's eyes widened as she barely blocked Berserker's initial swing. The amount of force behind the blow was staggering. How the heck did someone swing a sword that large so quickly and strongly?

The two disengaged and backed away a few paces from each other. The Incarnation grinned as she lifted her sword skyward. Red energy began to spark from the blade. She swung her blade down with a cry of "EXITIUM!" A sword beam launched to the King. Saber jump to the side to avoid being cut in half by a blade of pure energy. The petite King rolled, got up on her feet, and dashed at Berserker.

The Incarnation of Yin grinned terrifyingly as she began to dance around her opponent's strikes. The scene would look incredibly odd to an onlooker. They would see two girls, one in an odd dress and armour, the other wearing something that looked like something you would see only in an anime. The armoured girl seemed like she was wielding air, and the cosplayer had a huge sword. The cosplayer ducked, weaved, and spun around where the sword would have been if it wasn't air. However, there actually was a sword, and Berserker was somehow dodging it with ease.

_How does she know the length of my sword? _Saber thought. Her eyes widened as Berserker disappeared in a flurry of diamonds. She sensed the Incarnation of Yin appear behind her. She turned around to see the sword, crackling with energy, swinging down upon her. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she couldn't react in time.

"Saber!" A voice yelled out. Saber's eyes widened as she was pushed out of she way of the sword slash by her Master. The sword came down…

...and stopped. The blade covered in red crackling energy had stopped a few inches from the redhead's neck. Her Master's eyes were closed in preparation for the pain, and he slowly opened them when he realized that his head hadn't been chopped off. He looked up at Berserker and asked, "Why did you stop?"

The Incarnation of Yin smiled sweetly. "We can't let our little Hero die at the start of this war, can we?"

"A hero…" The redhead repeated, then shook his head. "No, I'm not a hero."

Berserker blinked, her smile fading. "What?" She asked.

"A hero is someone who saves everyone, even the ones he fights. That sort of person is impossible to become." He explained. "I am a Guardian, a protector of the weak. I save those in need of saving."

Berserker's eyes were wide in horror. "No…" She whispered. "No no no no no no no no no no no no! Not you too!" She stabbed her sword into the ground and rushed to Saber's Master. Her left hand grabbed Shirou's face. There was a surge of energy, or more like a suction of it, and Berserker backed up quickly. The redhead fell backwards onto his back, then slowly sat up, gripping his head.

"You… You're not a Sword." Berserker whispered in confusion and horror. "You're a _Blade_."

The Servant of Madness disappeared in another flurry of diamonds. A few seconds later, her sword disappeared as well.

**Author's Notes-**

**And done! This starts where things will truly go off of Canon and into AU territory. **

**Berserker: Not a Sword, not a Sword, not a Sword, A BLADE!**

**...Yep, Berserker is having a HBSD. This changes a lot. To you Nasuverse lovers out there, you know what this small change will bring.**

**Berserker: He is a true blade, with a body of steel and a soul of fire…**

**Anyway, Berserker's Stats!**

Servant Class- Berserker

True Name- Valor Vasondra?

Additional Titles- Incarnation of Yin

Master- Illyasviel von Einzbern

Gender- Girl/?

Alignment- True Neutral

Birthday- ?

Place of Birth- ?

Age- ?

Likes- Cute things, ?

Dislikes- Changes to a plan, ?

Talents- Killing Thing, ?

Strength- EX

Endurance- EX

Agility- EX

Mana- EX

Luck- EX

Noble Phantasms- EX

Class Skills-

Madness Enhancement: X (D)*

* When true Noble Phantasm is in play

Personal Skills-

Territory Thievery: C+ - A skill for those who were able in life to take the territory of others and make it their own.

Berserker can only take the territory of those she is allied with, and only for her personal needs.

Presence Concealment: B

Berserker can absorb most of her presence, but not all of it.

Memories of Another Age: EX- A skill that allows the Servant to know who anyone is just by seeing them, depending on it's rank

Berserker can see anyone and know who they are and what they are planning due to her knowing the "Truth".

Battle Continuation: EX

Berserker can battle for as long as she wants and not sucume to any wounds in or after battle.

Noble Phantasms-

EXITIUM- The Edge of Ruin: A+(Anti-Unit) - Berserker's sword. It can only be unleashed when swearing to protect all and never willingly leave your duties. That oath is bound to your life, so the wielder can never willingly stop his/her duties or else she/he dies. It also can only be wielded by an Incarnation of Yin, and only other Incarnations can chose who is to become Incarnations.

Postremus: EX (Anti-?/Anti-?) - Berserker's True Noble Phantasm which allows her to absorb the energy of others. All energy that is absorbed by Postremus can be used by Berserker herself. However, some energy can only be absorbed directly.

**As you can see, there are a few changes to Berserker, such as the addition of Presence Concealment and what might be her true name. **

********Next chapter: Shirou and Saber talk to each other about Berserker and the things she said, and Archer makes a huge mistake. Berserker tries to make sense of these changes, and decides to change more things. It is the First Aftermath. Ultima Out!****


End file.
